


A Fan of Cliché

by Finely Honed (jaqen_hgar)



Series: Hard Promises [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Flirting, High School, M/M, Preppy Tony Stark, Punk Bucky Barnes, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 21:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaqen_hgar/pseuds/Finely%20Honed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Prompt: Imagine Bucky as the high school punk with tattoos and piercings and long hair (but secretly a sweetheart who saves kittens and helps old ladies cross the street) and tony as a preppy private school kid.</span>
</p>
<p>Bucky had no idea why, but Tony drove him crazy. Like legitimately nuts. He walked by every day and Bucky’s heart kicked into action. He was just too adorable. Maybe he needed looking after as much as Steve did. Well, the way Steve had before hitting that growth spurt anyway. Tony walked by and Bucky wanted to protect him from the world. At least, he had all sorts of notions about this right up until Tony walked over one afternoon and opened his mouth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fan of Cliché

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically part of the [Imagine Tony & Bucky](http://archiveofourown.org/series/227312) series, but there are already 3 stories in this AU, and a couple more planned, so I decided to give it a series of its own. 
> 
> Part two will is set approx. 9 years in the future.

Bucky had the punk look going in full effect. Piercings, tattoos, a well worn Sex Pistols t-shirt, jeans tucked into boots. Black eyeliner was smudged around his blue eyes, which made them seem exceptionally bright. He didn’t actually go to any classes, as far as Tony could tell. Actually, he spent most of his time outside the school, smoking cigarettes while leaning against his motorcycle, jacket thrown over one shoulder, long hair blowing dramatically in the breeze.

Then there was Tony, who looked like a puppy almost, all big brown eyes and just this side of awkward in his body. The glasses tended to slide down his nose, so he was forever pushing them up again. His prep school uniform was slightly disheveled, the tie hanging just off center.

Bucky had no idea why, but Tony drove him crazy. Like legitimately nuts. He walked by every day and Bucky’s heart kicked into action. He was just too adorable. Maybe he needed looking after as much as Steve did. Well, the way Steve had before hitting that growth spurt anyway. Tony walked by and Bucky wanted to protect him from the world. At least, he had all sorts of notions about this right up until Tony walked over one afternoon and opened his mouth.

He smiled awkwardly, his lashes looking impossibly long as he asked in a voice deeper than Bucky had expected, “let me get a drag off that, Hot Topic.”

Normally, people didn’t just come up and talk to him. He was the one people avoided, which was why Tony’s head on approach left him flustered. Also, he was even prettier up close.

“Aren’t you a little young to smoke?”

“You're—what?—seventeen? Eighteen? Have you really not been hit on before? See, I take the cigarette from your mouth,” which Tony did, “and put it between my lips,” which he also did, “then suck, and blow,” he puffed out a smoke ring.

“Um.”

“Now you should be thinking of other things you could be putting in my mouth,” Tony explained patiently, smiling up at Bucky. “Suck and blow.”

Bucky blushed. This kid had to be a couple years younger than him, looked like a preppy goody two shoes, but yikes. Maybe Bucky needed protection from him.

“Does your mom know where you are?”

“I make an allusion to giving you head and you bring up my mom. So, therapy is an option. I’ve seen you checking me out, by the way. This is why I walk by here everyday. I could have been driving a criminally expensive car home, but I was hoping you’d offer me a ride on your hog instead. I’m Tony, by the way.”

“Wow.”

Tony shrugged, scrubbed a hand through his hair, getting it all messy. “Okay. I get it. Punk guy likes to look and dream, but when it comes down to it he’d rather fit in with the rest of the crowd. Don’t worry, I’m also a fan of cliche. I act this way to piss off my daddy, because he doesn’t love me.”

There was a long, uncomfortable silence, then Bucky extended his hand. “Bucky.”

“Bucky. Okay. So how about that ride?”

“I have to wait for my friend to finish up. I’m his ride to the animal shelter where we volunteer.”

He waited for Tony to laugh, but he just stared instead. “Okay, you’re serious. Huh. Well, maybe some other time, Bucky.”

Tony gave him a little smile, and Bucky’s heart lurched. He had the sinking suspicion that he was never going to see Tony again, because he’d make sure he was never seen. Maybe the guy came on so strong because he was worried about rejection. Bucky knew a thing or two about that.

“How about tonight?” he asked before Tony could walk away.

“Hm? What about it?”

Bucky reached out and grabbed Tony’s necktie, giving it a playful little tug. “We finish at the shelter around six. I could take you for a ride after.”

Tony stared at him for a long, anxious moment, maybe waiting to see if Bucky would retract the offer, or some other mysterious reason known only to Tony. But then he blinked, and smiled, and stepped closer.

“You’re sweet, aren’t you? I could probably use some sweet in my life. I’ve been told I’m bitter.” Tony fished his phone out of his pocket, and grinned. “So how do I get ahold of you for this date?”

Bucky had the distinct feeling that his life had just taken a turn for the complicated, but Tony’s mischievous brown eyes were warm, and his smile was almost shy. Bucky decided to go for it. After all, how much trouble could the little guy actually be?

**Author's Note:**

> [Peep this](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/35500000/Young-Downey-robert-downey-jr-35566914-295-417.png) if you need a visual reference for what an adorable dork teenaged Tony was, and as for punk Bucky, maybe [this'll do the trick](http://marvelactorscanbepunkstoo.tumblr.com/post/95834223613)?!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: [dezinformatsia.tumblr.com/](http://dezinformatsia.tumblr.com/) and all of my Imagine Tony & Bucky fills can be found here: [imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/tagged/dezinformatsia](http://imaginetonyandbucky.tumblr.com/tagged/dezinformatsia)


End file.
